Una vacante imprevista
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Merlín y Morgana se reencuentran en Hogwarts de manera inesperada para conseguir un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts. Pero, ¿quién se lo quedará? / Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black; promt #17
1. Capítulo I

**Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **Promt #17:** En el que Merlín y Morgana compiten por ser los mejores.

Espero que al/la autor/a del promt le guste este primer capítulo de cuatro.

* * *

 **Una vacante imprevista**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

La luz del sol estaba a punto de despedirse. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de Hogwarts, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer un pequeño descanso en Hogsmeade. Había estado viajando desde Camelot durante casi tres días y le vino bien la pequeña parada.

El mal tiempo no le acompañó en su camino, por lo que tuvo varios contratiempos hasta llegar hasta allí. En cuanto llenó un poco el estómago con algo de comida recién hecha, continuó su viaje. Tan solo quedaba el tramo final y eso la animaba bastante.

Mientras se encaminaba a la entrada al castillo, rememoraba una y otra vez la carta que la profesora Ravenclaw le mandó con urgencia. No especificaba de qué se podía tratar, pero imaginó que tenía que ser algo realmente importante para tener que acudir a ella, la gran Morgana Pendragon. Sabía que podía contar con ella, fuera lo que fuese que necesitara su maestra; por algo era su mejor discípula en todos los años que la fundadora de aquel colegio había tenido. Se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo solo de pensar en todo aquello.

Comenzó a caminar por el recibidor y apenas alcanzó a ver algunos alumnos, que cuchicheaban entre ellos al pasar por su lado. Buscó con la mirada la presencia de alguno de sus profesores, pero no hubo demasiado éxito. Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. No había más que otros pocos alumnos, terminando de desayunar, se dijo. Pero no había ni rastro de ningún adulto.

«Lo más seguro es que esté en su despacho», pensó para sus adentros. Lo más sensato era ir hacia allá, mas no sabía si le resultaría fácil entrar en él o tendría que esperar a que apareciera. Por suerte para la joven Morgana, no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que se la profesora Ravenclaw se hallaba en la entrada cuando ella llegó.

—Profesora —dijo, carraspeando levemente para llamar su atención.

—Morgana —contestó la aludida, sorprendida, al parecer, por su temprana presencia—. No os esperaba tan pronto, querida. —Se acercó a ella y le sonrió amablemente; Morgana se quedó pensativa, puesto que ese no era un gesto que normalmente tuviera su mentora.

—Hubiese arribado más temprano de no ser por el mal tiempo de estos días atrás.

—No os preocupéis, mi adorada Morgana —la interrumpió su profesora, mientras miraba de reojo alrededor de la joven—. ¿Y vuestro equipaje?

—Lo dejé en la entrada y…

—Haré que uno de los elfos lo suba a vuestros aposentos. Os acompañaré hasta allí.

Se dio media vuelta, se recogió los bajos de su vestido y comenzó a subir los peldaños que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía. Una vez en la puerta, una esfinge de piedra se giró hacia ellas.

—¿Contraseña? —les preguntó.

—Águila azul —respondió la profesora.

Morgana se quedó mirándola, sorprendida; no podía creer que fuese tan sencillo entrar allí.

—¿No se formulan preguntas complejas, como antaño?

—Os confundís, querida —dijo mientras la invitaba a entrar al dormitorio. Era mucho más grande de lo que ella esperaba, o puede que simplemente, se debiera a que ahora no había tres camas más ocupando casi todo el espacio. A los pies de la enorme cama con dosel se hallaba ya el baúl con sus pertenencias; parecía ser que los elfos eran mucho más eficaces de lo que pensaba—. Cuando se trata de habitaciones vacías, no acostumbramos a molestarnos en pensar en poner contraseñas rebuscadas —Rowena resopló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo único aquí que hay de valor es el catre y es casi imposible que alguno de nuestros alumnos se lo lleve sin pasar desapercibido.

Morgana asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—A propósito, milady, no quiero parecer impertinente, mas me gustaría conocer las causas por las que solicitasteis mi presencia con tanta urgencia.

—Cierto —murmuró Rowena, cerrando la puerta para tener un poco más de intimidad—. Veréis, Morgana, no quería comentarlo mediante la carta que os mandé porque queremos evitarnos las habladurías dentro del mundo mágico. Soy consciente de vuestra lealtad hacia este colegio y hacia cada miembro del castillo, mas lo hice solo por seguridad.

»Si os he hecho venir —continuó después de hacer una breve pausa— es porque uno de nosotros ha marchado y no sabemos si regresará.

Hizo otra pausa y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Uno de vosotros ha marchado? —preguntó Morgana, sin entender—. ¿A qué os referís?

Rowena se quedó callada. El mero hecho de tener que dar tantas explicaciones le dolía tanto como la ausencia de uno de sus mejores amigos de forma tan repentina.

—Veréis, Morgana, el profesor Salazar Slytherin nos dejó hace unas semanas y no hay demasiadas esperanzas de que cambie de opinión, por lo que esa es la razón de que vos estéis aquí. Godric, Helga y yo nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de sus clases, mas no damos abastos con todo.

—Comprendo —asintió con la cabeza, elevándola y sonriendo con orgullo ante lo que su mentora le estaba contando; se sentía honrada de haber sido la elegida para tal puesto—. No os fallaré, os lo prometo, milady.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió Rowena, sin dejar terminar de hablar a su antigua alumna—, no solo os he llamado para este asunto. Esto es un asunto un tanto más personal, mas espero que no os sea un inconveniente en vuestra labor como profesora en este colegio. Se trata de Helena, mi hija.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Helena? —preguntó, sobresaltada, Morgana.

—No, en absoluto. Mas no está pasando por un buen momento en estos momentos, tras la marcha de Salazar. Ella estaba muy unida a él, le quería como a un padre, y ahora que ninguno de los dos están en su vida, está… —No encontraba las palabras adecuadas—, podríamos decir que no está siendo la misma Helena que todos conocemos.

—¿Queréis que hable con ella?

—Desearía algo más que eso: que estéis pendiente todo lo posible de ella. Conmigo no quiere hablar, con Helga apenas lo hace y con Godric mejor ni mencionarlo, ya que fue él el detonante de la marcha de Slytherin.

—Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, profesora. Siempre tuve buena relación con ella. ¿Queréis que os informe de todo lo que me cuente?

—No —respondió rotundamente—. No deseo que seáis mi espía, tan solo que cuidéis de ella.

—Como gustéis. Así lo haré.

Tras aquella pequeña charla, Rowena se despidió de Morgana, dejándola en su dormitorio. Cuando cerró la puerta, Morgana comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, como cuando era pequeña y su madre le dejaba jugar con los elfos domésticos hasta la hora de cenar.

Se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche; tres días sin apenas descansar era demasiado agotador. Ni siquiera bajó al Gran Comedor para cenar. Se recostó en la cama y cayó fundida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dormir a la intemperie era algo que Morgana detestaba con todas sus ganas, por lo que volver a descansar en una cama en condiciones —y más como aquella— era como estar en el séptimo cielo. A la mañana siguiente, amaneció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba de tan buen humor, que nada ni nadie podría quitarle la felicidad ni aunque se iniciara una batalla en esos precisos instantes. Y no era para menos. La mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, la gran Rowena, la había escogido personalmente para trabajar junto a ella. Era el sueño que más de un brujo desearía hacer realidad, poder ser parte del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Seguramente sería la envidia de más de un compañero que tuvo en sus años como alumna. Sobre todo de ese petulante amigo de su hermano mayor.

No le extrañaba que fuera ella la elegida para el puesto. Siempre fue la favorita de los profesores —o casi, pero Morgana era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que siempre tuvo un fiel competidor durante los siete años que permaneció en el colegio— y ahora podría demostrar que realmente era la mejor.

Lo que Morgana no se esperaba era que su felicidad duraría poco más que unos minutos. Justo al entrar al Gran Comedor, vio a lo lejos a la última persona que se esperaba encontrar allí. No, no podía ser. Hacía años que no le veía, casi desde que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, y deseaba que hubieran sido muchos más años los que pasaran antes de volverse a ver las caras. Ahí estaba, con su cínica sonrisa puesta en los labios, acercándose a ella con una ligera reverencia.

Ante ella tenía a su mayor enemigo: Merlín.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : No me odiéis por el título del fic, es que no encontraba uno mejor que ese. xD _

_¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Mejor dedicarme a otra cosa? Bueno, ya me diréis._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _ **Miss Lefroy**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

—¿Qué hacéis vos aquí, Merlín?

—Por increíble que parezca, yo me hago la misma pregunta con vos.

Aquella sonrisa se le estaba clavando en el estómago a Morgana. Era como si miles de dagas le estuvieran rajando el vientre. Con mucho esfuerzo, intentó devolverle el gesto, pero era algo que no le salía natural en su presencia.

—He venido a sustituir al profesor Slytherin —comenzó a decir, orgullosa, la joven bruja—. La propia Rowena Ravenclaw contactó conmigo y, como veis, aquí estoy.

Merlin se quedó observándola; Morgana pensó que le había dejado sin palabras y no estaba tan mal encaminada como pensaba. Solo que lo que él le comentó a continuación tampoco era lo que deseaba que saliera de los finos labios del mago:

—Curioso, porque yo estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que vos.

Morgana soltó una risa nerviosa. No se podía creer lo que Merlín le estaba contando. No era posible que a él también lo fuesen a contratar para impartir las mismas clases que ella. Debía haber un error. Sí, debía ser eso.

—Eso es imposible, ya que vos ya tenéis un labor y no es el de profesor, _querido_ Merlín. ¿O es que acaso Arturo ha descubierto la manera de sobrevivir sin vos? Lo que me extraña es que hayáis conseguido sacar vuestra lengua de sus níveas posaderas.

Tanto sarcasmo le abrumaba a Merlín, pero no tenía intención de seguirle el juego.

—Arturo puede valerse por sí mismo sin necesidad de mi presencia; y si estoy aquí es porque el profesor Gryffindor se puso en contacto hace unos días con un servidor.

Morgana se quedó paralizada. No, debía haber un error. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran que impartir las mismas clases? No, se negaba en rotundo a aceptar aquello. Debía hablar de inmediato con Rowena.

Si es que conseguía dar con ella. Pasó por su despacho, por una de sus clases, por un montón de lugares donde ella podría estar, mas le fue imposible. Sin embargo, pudo dar con Helga, quien se hallaba en uno de los invernaderos del castillo, recogiendo unas cuantas plantas que necesitaba para su primera clase del día.

—Profesora Hufflepuff —comenzó a decir la joven—, ¿tenéis un momento?

—¡Morgana! —exclamó la aludida, soltando la herramienta que llevaba entre las manos y dejándola encima de la mesa más cercana—. Rowena me comentó vuestra llegada. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Estupendamente. Y más desde que estoy aquí. Mas no es de eso de lo que venía a comentaros.

—A ver si lo puedo adivinar —empezó a decir mientras le daba la espalda a Morgana para coger otra herramienta para cortarle el tallo a una planta carnívora—, Merlín, ¿verdad?

—¿Vos lo sabíais? —se sorprendió Morgana.

—Godric me avisó esta misma mañana, hace tan solo una hora.

—Mas no podemos dar las mismas clases a la vez, señora. Vos sabéis mejor que nadie que no es santo de mi devoción y veo conveniente informaros de que yo me instalé antes que él. Merezco este puesto más que él.

—Lamento comunicaros que no está en mi mano ahora mismo tomar ninguna de esta decisión. Mas no os preocupéis, hablaré con Godric y Rowena, que seguramente habrá sido un malentendido. Jamás pensamos que esta desgracia, la del abandono de Salazar, fuera a ser tan repentina, mas no nos queda otra que aceptar la realidad y continuar con nuestras vidas. Hallaremos algún tipo de solución acorde con nuestras necesidades. Por el momento, no os quedará otra alternativa que compartir docencia con Merlín. Si lo pensáis bien, tendríais que estar orgullosa de poder compartir tarea con el gran Merlín.

Las mejillas de Morgana se encendieron de pura ira. Respiró profundamente para no cometer una locura; tal vez a la pobre Helga se le estuviera yendo un poco la cabeza y no sabía lo que decía.

—De acuerdo, profesora. Mas no os demoréis mucho en comunicarme lo que decidáis.

Salió del invernadero casi echando humo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, ya que su antigua profesora no dijo aquello sin maldad —como toda ella—, pero evidentemente estaba muy equivocada. No podía estar orgullosa de tener que trabajar con el impertinente de Merlín. Solo de pensar que tenía que volver a pasar por todo, le ponía enferma. ¿Es que, de todos los magos habidos y por haber, no había otro peor que él para esta ocasión? Antes preferiría que le incrustaran un clavo ardiendo en un ojo que tener que soportar al insufrible Merlín. Y jamás, por mucho que muchos lo pudieran decir, podría superarle a ella.

Por una vez en su vida, quería ser positiva. Tal vez los años habían hecho que Merlín cambiase y ya no fuese aquel compañero retorcido y sin escrúpulos que una vez fue. Al menos debía darle una segunda o tercera o trigésima oportunidad. Aunque podía parecer difícil, tal vez no fuese imposible.

Sin embargo, Morgana no pudo estar más equivocada que nunca. No solo era insoportable, sino que encima era peor que nunca. En la primera clase que tuvieron que compartir, estuvo todo el tiempo contradiciéndola, poniéndola en evidencia continuamente delante de todos los alumnos, haciendo que las risas por lo bajo de éstos fuesen continuos. Y ni los reproches posteriores por parte de ella hicieron que las cosas fuesen a mejor.

Una tarde, tras haber pasado un día de lo más complejo —Merlín no se lo ponía muy fácil en algunas clases—, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Le sorprendió aquello, puesto que para ello tendrían que pasar por la estatua de la esfinge.

—Helena… —murmuró sorprendida Morgana después de abrir la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar, profesora?

Morgana se apartó para dejarla entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, preguntándose el motivo por lo que la joven Ravenclaw se hallaba en sus aposentos. El rostro de la muchacha le daba alguna pista, pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad por su repentina visita.

—Vos diréis a lo que habéis venido, mas… ¿cómo habéis acertado el acertijo de la esfinge?

Helena soltó una risilla casi inaudible para la joven profesora.

—Me temo, mi querida Morgana, que os olvidasteis cambiarlo cuando os alojasteis en este dormitorio.

Morgana alzó una ceja, incrédula. Se juró a sí misma que la había cambiado, pero quizá lo olvidase con tanto jaleo con todo el asunto de Merlín. Eso le hacía pensar, ¿había estado todas estas semanas dando la misma contraseña sin darse cuenta de que no la había cambiado? Morgana sacudió la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, tampoco es que se hubiese infiltrado un alumno cualquiera en ella. No tenía secreto con Helena, quien la consideraba como a una hermana pequeña.

—No os preocupéis —comenzó a decir Helena tras el eterno silencio que su comentario le había causado en la profesora—, no le diré a nadie vuestro secreto.

—Os lo agradezco —respondió, sonriendo—. Mas sigo sin saber a qué debo el gran honor de vuestra visita.

Helena le echo un vistazo a la habitación. Hacía mucho que permanecía vacía hasta la llegada de Morgana, por lo que le resultaba extraño verla llena de las pertenencias de su profesora. Curiosamente, algunas de ellas eran cosas que la propia Helena le regalaba cuando era más pequeña, cuando Morgana aún era una discípula de su madre y ella conseguía escabullirse hasta el dormitorio de ella. Pudo reconocer la muñeca que le dio cuando tuvo que despedirse de su amiga.

Morgana sonrió al recordarlo.

—La tengo siempre conmigo, como un amuleto.

—Fue un regalo de mi padre, ¿lo sabíais? —Morgana asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella—. Me lo regaló cuando cumplí tres años y me dijo que siempre que la viera, él estaría siempre conmigo, protegiéndome.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Morgana nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones y era evidente que este era uno de ellas.

—Es como si, de algún modo, él supiera que no iba a estar conmigo durante mucho tiempo —prosiguió, apretando la muñeca en sus manos—. Le echo de menos.

—Todos le echamos de menos —fue lo único que consiguió decir—. De algún modo, claro.

Morgana recordaba al señor Ravenclaw con mucho afecto. Su padre y él eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que éste siempre le trató como a su propia hija cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Siempre tenía buenas palabras para todo el mundo. Era un hombre estupendo. Morgana sintió mucho su pérdida y sintió una leve punción en el pecho al ver la mirada triste de Helena, que la tenía clavada en aquella muñeca de lana.

—¿Habéis venido a recuperar vuestra muñeca? Porque si es así, os la podéis quedar si así lo deseas.

Helena negó con la cabeza y miró a Morgana.

—No, no, he venido porque en estas cinco semanas que lleváis en Hogwarts, no he tenido ocasión de veros a solas. Siempre estabais ocupada o peleando con Merlín, así que he retrasado nuestro encuentro hasta esta misma tarde.

—Me alegra de que lo hayáis hecho. No sabéis cuánto.

Helena sonrió con tristeza. Morgana se sentó en el borde de su cama, invitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Os preocupa algo, Helena?

La aludida no contestó de inmediato. Morgana se percató que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder contestar a su pregunta. Era como si tuviera una lucha interna sobre algo.

—Podéis confiar en mí, lo sabes…

—Lo sé, es solo que… —Se mordió el labio, reprimiéndose las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—¿Se trata sobre… vuestra madre? —Helena negó con la cabeza—. ¿Algún conflicto con un compañero? —Volvió a negar—. ¿Algo que yo conozca? —En este caso, asintió esta vez—. ¿Es por… la marcha del profesor Slytherin?

Helena agachó la cabeza. Se asimilaba a un cachorrillo travieso que acababa de hacer una trastada y estaba siendo regañado por su dueño.

—Vuestra madre me comentó que se marchó sin previo aviso.

—Se marchó sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de mí.

—¿Y estáis enfadada con él?

Helena negó con la cabeza y, casi sin esperarlo, se echó a llorar.

—Él se marchó por mi culpa, por mi estúpida culpa. Si no hubiese sido una impertinente niña malcriada, jamás se hubiese ido.

—Helena, no os martiricéis —la tranquilizó Morgana, cogiéndole de una mano—. Por mucho que hicieseis, pongo en duda que tuvieseis algo que ver con su marcha.

—Mas así es, Morgana.

La joven dejó la muñeca encima de la cama y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana, cuyo cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro y pronto tendría que bajar a cenar.

—Fui muy imprudente y estoy pagando por ello.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber, Helena? ¿Habéis hecho algo de lo que yo pueda ayudaros?

—No podéis, de veras. Mas sí que hay algo que no le he mencionado a nadie, por temor a cualquier reacción, sobre todo el de mi madre. Desde que no está mi padre es mucho más severa conmigo.

—Siempre ha sido una mujer de carácter fuerte, mas ella os quiere mucho y desea lo mejor para vos.

—No puedo negarlo, mas no lo demuestra. A cada momento, a cada cosa que hago me toma una reprimenda. Como si nada de lo que hiciera le fuera suficiente.

—Lamento interrumpiros mas… no alcanzo a comprender qué tiene que ver vuestra madre con la marcha de Slytherin.

Helena hizo una larga pausa. Dudaba mucho en si confiarle su mayor secreto hasta ese momento. Morgana siempre fue una buena amiga para ella, la única que prácticamente tenía en si corta vida, pero, por culpa de, precisamente, Salazar, el cual siempre le aconsejaba que no podía fiarse ni de su propia sombra, hacía que tuviera su desconfianza para con ella.

Sin embargo, no podía callar por más tiempo. Sentía que necesitaba soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y era consciente de que su madre había hecho llamar a Morgana para que hablara con ella. Y había acertado de pleno. Tras vacilar un poco más, se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse junto a la joven Pendragon.

—Todo comenzó a principio de este año —comenzó a relatar—. Yo estaba algo cansada de estar siempre controlada por mi madre y necesitaba un cambio, un lugar privado donde poder estar tranquila en mis pensamientos y que nadie me molestara, al menos durante un rato, unas horas. Mas me fue casi imposible hallarlo, pues, como ya sabrás, mi madre fue quien diseñó este castillo y conoce hasta el último rincón de él, por lo que me era imposible esconderme de ella sin que supiera de mi paradero.

»Sin embargo, una noche, descubrí un pasadizo que desconocía. Yo creía conocerlos todos, mas estaba equivocada. Había uno, completamente oculto y del que precisaba de mucha sabiduría para poder burlar el hechizo que le mantenía oculto. Me llevó más de un mes para poder abrir la puerta de aquel pasadizo, mas lo conseguí. No sabía a dónde me llevaría, mas mi curiosidad aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de por qué mi madre habría hecho aquel pasadizo si apenas iba a usarlo. Mas cuando llegué al final, tuve la sospecha de su motivo.

—¿Y qué había al otro lado? —la interrumpió Morgana, demasiado curiosa como para dejar que terminara de relatar la historia a Helena.

—Como recordarás, mi difunto padre estuvo durante años al frente del ejército inglés. Eso era algo que a mi madre siempre le preocupaba y es muy probable que ese pasadizo fuese construido con el fin de que mi padre pudiera llegar a Hogwarts desde varios pueblos cercanos sin la necesidad de tener que pasar por Hogsmeade.

—En caso de emergencia, por si no le diera tiempo a llegar hasta el castillo —reflexionó Morgana.

—Así es. Yo sabía que mi padre tenía sus trucos, mas desconocía cómo lo hacía. Y cuando descubrí el secreto, llegué a una de las aldeas que llega el pasadizo. Al principio solo quería husmear en la zona, mas un chico me descubrió y no pude huir; de haberlo hecho, tendría que haberle dado demasiadas explicaciones y no estamos en tiempos de poder confiar demasiado en los muggles.

Morgana dio un largo suspiro. Estaba casi segura de a dónde quería parar Helena, pero dejó que siguiera con su historia.

—No os fatiguéis, mi querida Morgana, que no queda mucho que contar —inquirió Helena, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Sin darme cuenta, tras varios días visitando aquella villa, me enamoré de aquel muchacho. O mejor dicho, nos enamoramos. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Siempre era muy atento conmigo, amable, dulce, encantador. En ocasiones hasta podía recordarme a mi padre, cosa que hacía que me agradase más estar en su presencia. Mas una noche me confesó algo terrible: estaba comprometido con una muchacha de la que ni siquiera conocía y de la que, evidentemente, no amaba. Así que decidimos hacer una locura, puesto que de no hacer aquello, jamás podríamos volver a vernos. Íbamos a fugarnos y nos casaríamos en secreto. Para cuando nuestras familias se enterasen, ya sería demasiado tarde y no podrían detenerlo.

—Mas Salazar os descubrió en vuestra hazaña, ¿no es así?

Helena calló. Asintió con la cabeza y, con un largo suspiro, prosiguió.

—Llevaba días sospechando de mis escapadas nocturnas, así que, en una de ellas, me siguió. No me percaté de su presencia hasta que estuve con… Él. Nos escuchó hablar de nuestro plan y enfureció. ¡Oh, Morgana! —volvió a echarse a llorar—. Jamás le había visto tan enojado en mi vida. Estaba tan furioso que creía que haría una locura. Sin embargo, no hizo tal cosa. Le dio algo, no pude alcanzar a ver qué, mas estaba en una diminuta botella. Después le retorció el brazo y comenzó a hacerle preguntas hasta que consiguió lo que pretendía.

Helena hizo otra pausa. Morgana le animó a que continuara con un ligero apretón en una mano. Helena continuó contando la historia. Al parecer, aquel muchacho que consiguió embaucar a la joven Ravenclaw no tenía otro propósito más que de aprovecharse de su inocencia, engañarla de la manera más vil que se pueda uno imaginar.

—Su intención era venderme como esclava —dijo al fin.

Se sentía estúpida, ridícula y, sobre todo, humillada. Una vez que Salazar consiguiera su cometido, se deshizo del muchacho con un giro de varita. Helena no estaba segura de si seguía con vida o no, pero eso ya no importaba. Había estado en peligro, se había jugado la vida sin tener la menor idea de lo que hacía. Había sido una inconsciente todo ese tiempo. Si no hubiese aparecido Slytherin, no se quería ni imaginar qué hubiese ocurrido.

—«Eso es lo que hacen los sucios muggles con las inocentes brujas, Helena» —comentó, imitando débilmente la voz del mago—. Estuvo repetiéndomelo todo el camino de regreso al castillo. Me prometió que no le diría nada a mi madre, mas no debería volver a hacer aquella insensatez.

—Solo tenéis quince años, Helena. Estáis en vuestro derecho a cometer vuestros propios errores. No os fustiguéis por ello.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, Morgana. Podría haber ocurrido una desgracia de no ser por Salazar.

—Pues no penséis en ello. No merece la pena.

—No sé yo qué pensar. Tras de aquel percance, Salazar dejó de ser el mismo. Si ya de por sí era cruel con los nacidos de muggles, después de eso fue más aún. Se negaba a tratar con ellos y a los que no fuesen de sangre pura les impedía entrar en sus clases. Eso provocó las constantes disputas con Godric, sobre todo, y la repentina marcha de Salazar.

Se hizo un silencio. Morgana no sabía qué decir tras su relato.

—Si os cuento esto es por Merlin. —Aquel comentario le pilló por sorpresa a Morgana; ¿qué tendría que ver Slytherin con Merlin, aparte de que fue su alumno más predilecto?—. Recuerdo que, cuando ambos erais alumnos, erais muy buenos amigos. Siempre lo fuisteis. ¿Es menester, mi querida Morgana, que malgastes tu valioso tiempo en pelear con él, cuando en verdad deberías aliarte? Además, tenéis mucho más en común de lo que pensáis.

Morgana levantó una ceja por la incredulidad de las palabras de Helena. Aunque sabía que, en el fondo —pero tan al fondo que podría hasta perderse— tenía razón. Claro que eso no tenía intención de reconocer mientras siguiera con vida.

—Creo que haríais un buen equipo juntos. Deberíais sosegaros cuando trabajéis con él. Y, manque os tenga aprecio, también siento cierto afecto por Merlin, mas el sentimiento es mutuo. No quisiera tener que lamentar otra marcha más.

Tal vez Helena tuviera razón. Morgana asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndole así intentar llevarse algo mejor con su contrincante.

Tras su charla, la hija de Rowena se disculpó y se marchó del dormitorio de su profesora. Morgana estaba tan cansada que decidió no bajar a cenar. En vez de ello, estuvo toda la noche pensando en la manera en que podría solucionar su dilema con Merlin y estuvo anotando todas las ideas, por locas que pareciesen, en un pergamino.

Se quedó dormida en su escritorio y se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Estuvo soñando con todo el asunto de Helena y, sobre todo, con Merlín. Extraños sueños en el que él le sonreía y la miraba con ternura; ni siquiera llegaba a entender por qué tuvo aquel sueño.

El espejo le reveló que una mancha de tinta se le había impregnado en el rostro, así que fue corriendo a limpiársela. Después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, bajó a desayunar. Era un tanto temprano, pero así podría hablar con Merlin sobre lo que estuvo meditando la noche anterior. Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a llegar al Gran Comedor, ella ya había terminado con su desayuno y se encaminó hacia el aula correspondiente a la primera hora de aquel día. Se sentó en el escritorio, señalando las partes importantes de lo que quería hablar con el mago. Esperaba con impaciencia que al menos aceptara algunas sugerencias, pero de él esperaba cualquier cosa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llevaba demasiado rato en el aula. Vacía. Completamente vacía. No recordaba que fuese tan temprano ni que diesen tanto tiempo para tomar el desayuno. Bajó hasta el Gran Comedor y, efectivamente, estaba desértico. Los alumnos ya habían comenzado sus clases correspondientes, por lo que no entendía el motivo por el que se demoraban los suyos.

¿Acaso se había confundido de aula? Le resultaba extraño, ya que memorizó el horario nada más le fue entregado. Tras comprobarlo por enésima vez, regresó a la clase. Continuaba vacía.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde diantres se había metido todo el mundo?

* * *

 _ **NDA** : En un principio, la parte de Helena no iba a salir, pero luego pensé que sería necesaria, más que nada porque ella es un poco la razón por la que Rowena manda a llamar a Morgana, así que me pareció mejor incluirla. _

_Sí, sé que Merlin apenas sale en este capítulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente saldrá mucho más. :3 Y adelanto que habrá una escena muy, pero que muy épica con un personaje muy querido. O al menos para mí, claro._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo._

 _Un saludo y hasta el próximo,_

 ** _Miss Lefroy Fraser_**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Merlín bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, a punto de llamar a la puerta de Godric cuando éste salió por ella.

—Milord —comenzó a decir un excitado Merlin—, ¿habéis pensado en lo que hablamos ayer?

Gryffindor, que en ese momento no le quitaba la vista al pergamino que tenía en la mano, asintió sin pensar en lo que le estaba comentando el joven profesor.

—Sí, sí, hablad con Rowena… De lo que sea que me estéis hablando.

—Lo hice, mas ella me dijo que lo hablase con vos.

Godric miró a Merlín sin saber qué responderle. Llevaba demasiada prisa, apenas iba a poder desayunar con tranquilidad y no se podía permitir perder mucho más el tiempo.

—En ese caso, tenéis un minuto.

—Es sobre mi clase de primera hora…

—¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Sí… no veo por qué no. Mas debéis comentarlo a Morgana, no vaya a ser que volváis a tener otro de vuestros conflictos habituales.

—Ahora mismo me disponía a hablar con ella. Aunque no sé muy bien dónde se halla, porque me han dicho que ya salió de sus aposentos, mas en el Gran Comedor no está.

—Lo lamento, Merlin. No puedo quedarme a charlar. Más tarde me comentáis cómo ha ido.

Sin más, Godric salió corriendo. Merlín se preguntó qué sería aquello tan importante que le tendría tan ocupado desde tan temprano. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Ahora su preocupación era encontrar a Morgana. Llevaba desde el día anterior sin verla y el tiempo se le estaba echando encima. Ya había avisado a sus alumnos que la clase se haría en el exterior, pero le preocupaba un poco la idea de que su compañera aún no estuviera informada. Aun así, el tiempo corría y ya no sabía por dónde más podía mirar. Le echó un último vistazo al Gran Comedor. Uno de sus alumnos le comunicó que en el aula tampoco estaba.

No le quedaba otra que empezar sin ella.

Los alumnos iban llegando uno a uno; algunos incluso llegaron mucho antes que él, y eso le emocionó, puesto que eso implicaba que sentían ganas y curiosidad por aquella clase tan especial. Y vaya que si lo iba a ser.

—Como me puedo imaginar, seguro que estaréis deseosos de saber qué es lo que vamos a enseñaros en la lección de hoy.

Una chica, alumna de Ravenclaw, levantó la mano.

—¿Alguna pregunta, McEwan?

—¿No esperamos a la profesora Pendragon?

Merlin miró a ambos lados. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que comenzó la clase y no creía conveniente retrasarlo más. Se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que debían continuar. Se dirigió hacia la caja que tenía justo detrás de él, tapada con una sábana.

—¿Alguien sabría decirme qué es lo que tengo aquí dentro?

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí, menos una, la chica que había levantado la mano antes, que la volvió a alzar.

—¿Jane?

—Son ninfas de Knock, señor.

—Así es —alcanzó a decir Merlin, sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica—. Veo que se te da bien adivinar, por lo visto.

—Bueno… yo… Os vi con la profesora Hufflepuff en el jardín, metiéndolas en la caja… —La joven se sonrojó tanto que apenas se le distinguía el rostro de su cabello.

—¿Y sabrías decir qué son las ninfas de Knock, señorita McEwan?

—Son pequeños seres muy bellos al igual que peligrosos. Aunque son inofensivas, las bolas de colores que desprenden cuando se ven atacadas son complejas de quitar, mas es necesario de una poción especial para deshacerse de los restos de dicha sustancia. Las bolas de colores de las ninfas de Knock son, a menudo, utilizadas por los artistas por sus llamativos colores. Gracias al polvo mágico que crean de forma natural las ninfas es como se consigue que esos cuadros se vean en movimiento, lo que le hace más realista y mágico, creando que…

—Es suficiente, Jane —la interrumpió Merlín—. Como sigas explicando más me vas a dejar sin clase, jovencita.

Toda la clase se echó a reír, hasta la ruborizada Jane, que aquella pequeña broma hizo que se tranquilizara un poco más.

—Bueno, como bien ha explicado tan amablemente vuestra compañera, las ninfas segregan una especie de bola o burbuja líquida que, con sumo cuidado, pueden utilizarse para muchas cosas. Aunque no es una tarea nada fácil, ya que las ninfas de Knock son unos seres muy ariscos y como tengan un mal día o las encontréis de mal humor, es casi imposible conseguir nada de ellas. Mas estas parecen tranquilas, por lo que os enseñaré cómo extraer una de las bolas sin morir en el intento.

Merlín abrió la caja con sumo cuidado de no dejar escapar a ninguna que él no controlara. Cogió su varita, señaló a una de ellas y, como hipnotizada, se acercó a su mano lentamente. La pequeña ninfa se sentó en ella y comenzó a formar una pequeña burbuja entre sus diminutas manos de un color morado intenso. Los alumnos observaban con admiración la hazaña que la criatura les estaba regalando. La ninfa agitaba ligeramente sus alas mientras hacía agrandar la burbuja. Merlin, mientras tanto, les hacía gestos a sus alumnos para que evitaran emitir ningún tipo de sonido, puesto que ambos —él y la ninfa— necesitaban de cierta concentración para que todo saliera a la perfección. La bola de color morado ya estaba casi terminada. Merlin sonreía ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de los pupilos. Aquel acto tan simple y, a la vez, tan mágico, era de las cosas que la Madre Naturaleza en el mundo mágico más le entusiasmaban.

—¡Maldito discípulo de Hades, sabandija de las cloacas! ¡Excremento del inframundo!

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco e intentó hacer callar a su compañera.

—Morgana —susurró, procurando no espantar a la ninfa—, me encantaría seguir escuchando cómo halagáis a mi persona, mas os pido un poco de silencio en este momento, por lo que…

—¡Al carajo el silencio! ¿En qué momento teníais pensado comunicarme que ibais a dar la clase en el exterior del colegio?

Y, tal y como se temía Merlin, se produjo una pequeña explosión en la mano que sostenía a la ninfa, impregnándole de color morado; la ninfa, mientras tanto, salió volando, no sin lanzarle varias bolas de color verde y azul a la túnica del profesor. Asustada, quiso meterse de nuevo en la caja, pero ésta se abrió de golpe y las demás ninfas salieron despavoridas, lanzando a diestro y siniestro pequeñas bolas de colores diversos a todo lo que se le ponía por en medio.

—¡Enhorabuena, señorita Pendragon! Habéis conseguido espantarlas.

—¿Yo? Habéis sido vos, Emrys, quien ha traído hasta aquí esos seres del mal.

Ambos consiguieron esquivar unas cuantas bolas, pero otra tanda salida de dos de ellas salieron disparadas detrás de ambos. Merlin les indicó a los alumnos que se alejaran todo lo que pudieran hasta que todo estuviera controlado.

—No son seres del mal. De hecho, son mucho más amables y bondadosos que vos —una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en el rostro de Merlín.

—Sois peor que el vómito de un gnomo de pantano.

—Gracias por vuestro piropo, mas creo que deberíamos centrarnos en las ninfas.

Morgana sacó su varita e intentó paralizar a una que se le acercaba con un hechizo paralizante sin mucho éxito.

—¡Oh! La gran Morgana no sabe cómo controlar a unas simples ninfas de Knock.

—No me estáis ayudando —farfulló entre dientes—. Además, no me especialicé en seres mágicos, precisamente.

—Me asombráis, milady. Os creía muco más poderosa de lo que demostráis. Las ninfas de Knock no son fáciles de controlar, ya que se necesita de máxima concentración para ello. Y cuando están a la defensiva, —explicó, esquivando en vano varias bolas que explotaron en su túnica, rostro y oreja respectivamente— ningún hechizo o pócima puede calmarlas.

—Creo recordar que sí que hay una poción que podemos usar…

—Sí, mas hay un inconveniente: se necesita trébol de siete hojas. ¿Tenéis uno de eso escondido en el cajón de vuestra mesilla de noche, milady?

Morgana le miró de reojo con la mirada encendida. Tal vez no pudiera atrapar a ninguna de aquellas criaturas del bosque, pero sí que podía desviar las bolas que éstas le lanzaban sin cesar. Unas cuantas de ellas fueron proyectadas directamente a su compañero. Aquello le pareció divertido. Merlin, por su parte, también aprovechó unas cuantas bolas para dedicárselas a Morgana.

Llevaban demasiado rato intentando controlar la situación, pero parecía aquello no acabar nunca. Las ninfas no tenían fin ni parecían querer dejarles en paz a ninguno de los dos.

—No podemos seguir así —comenzó a decir Morgana, una vez que dejó de mandarle bolas a Merlin—. Hay que hacer algo y hay que hacerlo pronto o esto no tendrá fin.

—Solo hay una forma de solucionarlo, mas eso está dentro del castillo. Y, si nos movemos, nos perseguirán y atacarán a todo alumno, profesor o ser viviente que se mueva cerca de ellas.

—¿Y qué pretendéis que hagamos? ¿Estar así hasta los restos?

—Por supuesto que no. Vos las entretenéis mientras que yo…

—¿Yo las entretengo? Sois vos quien las trajo hasta aquí, ¿recordáis?

—Así es, mas no he sido yo quien ha llegado aquí cual basilisco famélico y las ha asustado, precisamente.

—¡Serás babosa de estiércol! Os vais a enterar de…

Morgana quiso lanzarle otra bola de colores, pero se detuvo en seco. Se percató, al igual que Merlín, de que estaba sonando una dulce melodía; parecía provenir de detrás de ellos. Aquel tierno sonido, manjar para sus oídos, le resultaba muy familiar. Ambos brujos buscaron con la mirada de donde provenía y Merlín dio con ello.

—Era justo eso lo que necesitábamos, la música celestial de un arpa para controlar a las ninfas.

Los pequeños seres alados, como hipnotizados, seguían el son de la música, revoloteando alrededor del instrumento musical. Ambos muchachos se preguntaron quién había traído el instrumento hasta allí.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraban, al pie de las escalinata que subía a la entrada al castillo, se hallaba Rowena, con el rostro fruncido.

—Vosotros dos, a la sala de reuniones —instó sin dejar hablar a ninguno de los dos—. ¡Ahora!

Morgana bajó la mirada al suelo. A pesar de que en su rostro tenía pegotes rosados, azules y verdosos, el rubor de sus mejillas no pudo ocultarlo. Había decepcionado a su mentora, a la gran Rowena Ravenclaw. Si acababa expulsándola por aquello, jamás se lo perdonaría. Ni a Merlín tampoco. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Si le hubiese dicho dónde estaban y qué era lo que pretendía hacer con aquella clase, nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Desde luego, no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y aquel brujo sin escrúpulos no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Ya en la Sala de Reuniones, Rowena mandó a uno de los elfos a llamar tanto a Godric como a Helga. Se la veía claramente alterada por todo lo ocurrido en el patio. Lo había presenciado todo desde la ventana del aula donde estaba dando clase.

—No me puedo creer el comportamiento tan pueril que habéis demostrado esta mañana los dos. ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le queréis dar a vuestros pupilos?

Godric acababa de entrar por la puerta, con los ojos como platos, observando el aspecto tan lamentable que traían ambos profesores. Desde luego, eran un auténtico cuadro.

—Mi señora, si me permitís, yo… —comenzó a decir Morgana.

—¡Silencio! —la interrumpió Rowena, con los ojos clavados en su vieja discípula—. No tenéis la menor idea del bochorno que he pasado viendo cómo os enfrentabais de esa manera tan ridícula. Y delante de todos esos alumnos. Me temo que una simple disculpa no será suficiente para enmendar este entuerto…

—Vergüenza debería daros —se oyó decir a Helga desde la puerta.

—Gracias, Helga. Yo… —Rowena enmudeció al percatarse de que su amiga tenía la mirada clavada en ella—. ¿Qué insinuáis, Helga?

—Insinúo que sois Godric y vos los que estáis dando un mal ejemplo a vuestros pupilos —El rostro de Helga estaba tan encendido que hacía juego con su rojiza cabellera—. Se os tendría que caer la cara de la mísera vergüenza por lo que le estáis haciendo pasar a estos dos muchachos. ¿Tenéis, acaso, alguna mera idea de lo que ambos han tenido que dejar atrás para poder estar a vuestra merced y estar aquí sin pedir a cambio más que un poco de vuestra atención por parte de ambos? ¿Acaso no pensáis que no tenían una vida hecha antes de que vosotros la interrumpierais con vuestro llamado? Pues ya os contesto yo: no, no lo pensáis. Y no lo hacéis porque sois dos egoístas que, en vez de haber solucionado el problema de Salazar organizándonos un poco, habéis ido a lo fácil, que en cierto modo es lo más sensato. Mas, ¿acaso, pues, alguno de los dos tuvo la sensatez de pedir mi opinión al respecto? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Para qué vamos a pedir opinión a la tonta y apocada Helga? Hagamos lo que nos salga de las enaguas empapadas, que es lo que mejor se nos da.

—Helga —intervino Godric—, creo que estáis siendo un tanto injusta…

—¿Injusta? ¡¿Injusta?! ¿Y vos, precisamente, me habláis de justicia? ¿Vos, que casi os enzarzáis en un duelo a muerte con Salazar, acabando por marcharse…? No, yo os hablaré de injusticia, mi querido Godric. Injusticia es lo que estáis haciendo con estos dos muchachos. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido la decencia de charlar y aclarar el tema del puesto vacante, dejando a su suerte toda la responsabilidad aun sabiendo que todo podría acabar en catástrofe.

—Helga, yo… —murmuró Rowena.

—Aún no he acabado. Desde que empezó el curso, no ha habido ni un solo día que estos dos jóvenes no acudieran a mí en busca de una solución a su problema. Solución que yo no podía decidir por sí sola, puesto que esto no es algo de uno, sino de los tres, no solo mío. Y era vuestra la responsabilidad de hallar una solución a todo este embrollo. Solución que se podría haber dado en el momento en el que ambos profesores pisaron Hogwarts. Y, en mi opinión, creo que sois vosotros dos —dijo señalando a Rowena y Godric con el dedo índice— los que os tendríais que disculpar con Merlín y Morgana por las molestias ocasionadas.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los aludidos sabía qué decir, sobre todo porque era la primera vez, en todos los años que conocían a Helga, que les había hablado de aquella forma tan seria.

—Merlín, Morgana —comenzó a decir Helga—, id a la enfermería; allí encontraréis lo necesario para poder limpiaros.

Los dos brujos asintieron y obedecieron en silencio, dejando atrás a los tres fundadores de Hogwarts continuar su disputa en privado. De camino a la enfermería, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Puede que por todo lo que había dicho Helga, puede que por vergüenza, puede que por todo a la vez y por más cosas. Apenas se podían mirar a la cara.

Mientras Morgana hurgaba en una de las vitrinas en busca de uno de los ingredientes para la poción, entró una lechuza en busca de Merlin que le dejó una carta a sus pies. La cogió de inmediato y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El matasellos es de Camelot —respondió, mirándola de reojo; Morgana se sobresaltó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él. Merlin lo abrió sin más miramiento y leyó su contenido.

—¿Y bien?

—Es vuestro hermano, Arturo. Requiere de mi presencia de inmediato.

—Voy con vos.

—¡Ni hablar! Vos os quedáis aquí.

—Es mi hermano.

—Y mi protegido, no lo olvidéis. Además —continuó, con media sonrisa en los labios—, habéis conseguido lo que deseabais: el puesto es vuestro.

—Hubiese preferido haberlo conseguido de forma más limpia.

—Y limpia es… solo que es un servidor quien se retira de la competición.

—¿No pensáis regresar?

—Todo es posible. Mas eso debería seros indiferente, puesto que yo soy una «sabandija de cloaca».

Morgana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mantenme informada, ¿de acuerdo?

Merlín asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Llevaba demasiados días sin saber nada de Merlín. Desde que se marchó casi tres semanas atrás, no había recibido noticias de él. Aunque ahora las clases las llevaba por completo ella y, con ello, se sentía más libre de hacer lo que ella creía conveniente con ellas, por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a alcanzar se sentía vacía cuando entraba en el aula y no estaba él.

—Profesora Pendragon —interrumpió sus pensamientos Jane McEwan—, no quisiera importunaros, mas me preguntaba si sabíais cuándo regresaría el profesor Emrys por un casual.

Parecía como si aquella muchacha supiera, de algún modo, su preocupación por él. Morgana negó con la cabeza en silencio. Ni siquiera sabía qué contestarle a la chica, ya que no era la primera vez que preguntaba por Merlin y comenzaba a preguntarse si no sentía algún tipo de atracción amorosa hacia su profesor. Aunque, por otra parte, no le extrañaba en absoluto, puesto que Merlin, manque le pesara mucho, era un hombre bastante apuesto, por no mencionar que inteligente y don de gente. Tenía ciertas cualidades que en más de una ocasión le hizo preguntarse por qué Rowena no le aceptó entre sus alumnos. De hecho, una vez se lo llegó a preguntar, incluso, mas la respuesta de su mentora fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que debía ser pupilo de Slytherin: «La inteligencia no siempre es suficiente para que yo le considere uno de los míos, mi querida Morgana.», le contestó Rowena aquel día «La astucia y la ambición que derrochaba Merlin el día que llegó a esta escuela fue más que suficiente para que el propio Salazar le escogiera personalmente para pertenecer a su casa. Fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo con un alumno. Lo mismo que yo hice con vos.»

Ambos eran, de algún modo, especiales. Ambos habían sido escogidos por sus mentores y eso les hacía únicos. A pesar de todas las diferencias que mantenía con Merlín, Morgana siempre sintió que él era el único que le comprendía. Su único hermano, Arturo, no había heredado la magia de su madre, como lo había hecho Morgana. Merlin era hijo del mejor amigo de su madre, un gran hechicero que se dedicaba a amaestrar dragones. Cuando su padre falleció, Merlin se quedó solo con su madre, que carecía de magia a pesar de ser hija de magos. Cuando Morgana coincidió con Merlín en Hogwarts, se alegró de no ser la única en Camelot que iba a aquella escuela. Pensó que sería bueno tener a alguien de su mismo lugar cerca de ella, ya que así se sentiría como en casa. Sin embargo, Morgana nunca se llegó a imaginar que Merlin fuese a veces tan irritante. Siempre quería dejarla en ridículo, queriendo ponerse siempre por encima de ella. Y eso era algo que a Morgana nunca le gustó.

Aunque, en ese momento, casi sintió lástima por él. Nunca se cuestionó que el hecho de que Merlin se comportara de aquella manera era por el simple hecho de que necesitaba forjarse un futuro mucho mejor del que tenía. A pesar de que adoraba a su madre, sabía que aspiraba a algo más que acabar viviendo en una granja, ordeñando cabras y esquilando ovejas. En cambio, ella, era hija del rey de Camelot, jamás le había faltado de nada y, se dedicara a lo que se dedicara, nunca acabaría en la miseria. Y era por eso por lo que no le sorprendió nada que Merlin se hiciera tan amigo de su hermano nada más terminar Hogwarts. Según él, había una especie de profecía que decía que debía proteger al rey de Camelot, cosa que a ella le hizo mucha gracia puesto que en aquellos años reinaba su padre y no su hermano. Cuando su padre murió y Arturo se alzó al trono, comprendió que Merlin tenía toda la razón. Pero, entre la mala relación que tenía con él y con Merlin hicieron que ella decidiera marcharse de lo que había considerado todos esos años su hogar.

Y ahora estaba ella allí, en aquella aula, dando vueltas por la estancia pensando inexplicablemente en ese mago al que siempre detestó, con el que siempre se llevó a matar. Estar tanto tiempo sin tener noticias ni de él ni de su hermano la inquietaba sobremanera. ¿Y si Arturo estaba enfermo? ¿O herido? ¿Y si lo estaba Merlin? La incertidumbre era tal que le carcomía por dentro.

—Patética —se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Perdón? —comentó la joven McEwan, haciéndole recordar a Morgana que aún permanecía con ella.

—No, no te decía a ti, Jane, sino a mí.

—¿Os puedo ayudar en alguna cosa, profesora?

Morgana negó con la cabeza en rotundo. No, por supuesto que ella no podría hacer nada por ella. Solo ella, Morgana, podía hacerlo.

Se disculpó con la chica y salió del aula de inmediato en dirección al despacho de Rowena.

—Profesora Ravenclaw, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Rowena hizo un ademán para que se sentara frente a ella. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poder prestarle toda la atención que necesitara; después de la charla que tuvo días atrás con Helga, le hizo comprender que no había sido muy justa con Morgana.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Morgana? —El rostro de la joven estaba ciertamente pálido. Parecía que le iba a dar algo y a Rowena le preocupaba que estuviera enfermando.

—Es Merlín, milady.

—¿Habéis recibido malas noticias de él?

Morgana negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pues?

—Eso es precisamente lo que ocurre, que no recibo noticias de él. Ni buenas ni malas.

—¿Y qué es lo que os inquieta tanto? Hasta donde conozco, no era santo de vuestra devoción la presencia de Merlin. Deberíais estar en la gloria tras su marcha.

—Y así es cómo me sentía al principio, mas me quita el sueño pensar que le haya pasado… algo.

—Morgana, desconozco los motivos de la marcha de Merlin, mas no creo que le haya pasado nada. Es un mago tan astuto como sabio, así que me extrañaría sobremanera que esté en peligro. Sabe salir de las peores circunstancias sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿Y si es mi hermano el enfermo?

Rowena alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Ahora os preocupáis de la salud de vuestro hermano?

Morgana se encogió de hombros. No le extrañaba que a su mentora le pillara desprevenida su duda.

—Es la única familia que me queda. A fin de cuentas, me quedaría sola si algo le ocurriese.

—Morgana —comenzó a decir Rowena, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, me fue un tanto difícil encontraros cuando di con vos en una pequeña aldea al este de Gales, según me informaron mis fuentes. Mas dudo de que os importara la soledad en esos momentos. ¿De veras me queréis hacer creer que estáis preocupada por la salud de vuestro hermano, al que jamás habéis mostrado interés alguno, por si os quedáis sola en este mundo? Me temo, mi querida y apreciada Morgana, que aquí hay algo que no me queréis contar. O puede que ni vos misma sepáis lo que es.

Hubo una breve pausa, donde Morgana no sabía cómo encajar todo aquello.

—Mas si tanto os inquieta, puedo mandar a alguien a que averigüe lo sucedido…

—Milady… —la interrumpió Morgana—, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría ser yo la que lo averiguase por mi cuenta.

—¿A qué os referís?

—A que necesito ir a Camelot.

—¿Tan importante es esto para vos? —la joven profesora asintió—. Mas eso implicaría tener que abandonar vuestro puesto en Hogwarts.

—Sabéis que no lo haría si no fuese necesario. Os mandaré sin falta una lechuza con las nuevas que tenga y no me demoraré más de una semana en mi hazaña. Diez días, a lo sumo.

Rowena se quedó pensativa, meditando con precisión lo que Morgana le acababa de pedir.

—De acuerdo —asintió, finalmente—. Si es lo que deseáis, no seré yo quien os lo impida. Mas tenéis que tener en cuenta que, de vencerse el plazo que me pedís, tendré que recurrir a otra persona que ocupe vuestro lugar, no pudiendo así recuperar vuestro puesto como profesora.

—No será necesario que hagáis eso, porque regresaré.

—Os veo en diez días.

—No os arrepentiréis, Rowena.

—Marchaos antes de que me arrepienta.

Le había llevado casi día y medio poder llegar hasta Camelot. La lluvia y el viento no le ponía, una vez más, nada fácil el trayecto hasta allí, pero al fin había llegado. Cuando visualizó a lo lejos el castillo, aceleró el trote de su caballo.

En cuanto se apeó de él nada más llegar, subió la escalinata de la entrada a toda prisa, en busca de su hermano. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no era a él a quien realmente quería encontrar.

—¿Morgana? —dijo una voz femenina que Morgana conocía a la perfección—. ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?

—Buenos días, Ginebra —la saludó cortésmente—. Venía a visitar a mi hermano. ¿Está en su dormitorio?

Ginebra frunció una ceja, extrañada.

—Me temo que no, milady. Vuestro hermano estaba hasta hace un rato en los establos con Sir Gawain y…

—¿En los establos? —la interrumpió, sorprendida.

—Sí, es un lugar que frecuenta mucho, ya sabéis.

—Lo sé, mas… ¿no le ocurre nada malo? ¿No está enfermo ni herido?

—Pues, aparte de una costilla rota y un par de magulladuras, se encuentra a la perfección.

—¿Y entonces por qué mandó a llamar a Merlin?

Ginebra se encogió de hombros.

—Desconozco sus motivos, mas Merlin solo estuvo aquí unas pocas horas. Después se marchó y hace días que no aparece por estos lares.

Nada más terminar de mencionar aquello, Morgana salió corriendo hacia los establos. Si no era tan importante, ¿por qué Arturo le mandó aquella carta? Y lo más inquietante, ¿por qué Merlin salió tan aprisa nada más leerla? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que se le venían a la mente y ninguna de ellas tenía sentido.

Arturo estaba a las afueras de los establos, enfundado con su armadura, en plena lucha con Gawain. Nada más ver a su hermana, le hizo una señal a su contrincante para que hicieran una pausa. Se quitó en casco de la armadura y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Benditos los ojos que os vuelven a ver, Morgana —dijo Gawain con una sonrisa cómplice y una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Buenos días a vos también, Gawain —le respondió Morgana, cortante.

—Con vuestro permiso, Majestad, me retiro para que podáis conversar tranquilamente.

Los dos hermanos esperaron a que sir Gawain se marchara y estuvieran completamente solos.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó a decir Arturo—, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—No me andaré con rodeos, hermano —instó Morgana—. Hace unos días, mandaste una carta a Merlin, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es. Mas no llego a comprender qué es lo que tiene que ver con que estés aquí.

—Pues que me dijo que era algo urgente, mas no creo que una costilla quebrada y unos arañazos sean de vital importancia como para requerir de su presencia. Y por lo que tengo entendido, ni siquiera se encuentra contigo.

—Merlin no os mintió, mas no te comentó el contenido de esa carta, por lo que puedo percibir.

—No, no me reveló lo que contenía. ¿Y puedo saber qué era?

Arturo se quedó en silencio. Se pensó muy bien lo que le quería decir a su hermana.

—Lo siento, Morgana, mas no puedo decirte nada.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—Lamento tu insistencia, mas no puedo decir nada. Además, no sé a qué viene tanto interés por Merlin; siempre pensé que os llevabais mal y te era indiferente lo que le pasara.

—Bueno, pues a lo mejor han cambiado las cosas…

—De acuerdo. Yo no puedo contarte nada, mas imagino que sé quién puede.

Ealdor era una aldea no muy lejos de Camelot, pero a Morgana se le hizo eterno el camino. Tal vez las ansias por llegar al lugar hacían que todo ocurriera más despacio de lo que a ella le gustaría. Nada más apearse de su caballo, buscó con la mirada una cabaña en concreto. Sabía cuál era, ya que no era la primera vez que había estado allí. Había olvidado ya que durante su infancia pasaba muchos ratos en aquella aldea.

A escasos metros de donde se hallaba estaba él, en la entrada de una de las casas, cortando un poco de leña de la forma tradicional.

—Podríais hacer esa tarea mucho más rápido si usaras tu varita.

Merlín se dio media vuelta. De algún modo, no se sorprendió de la presencia de Morgana y a ella le dio la sensación de que la esperaba. Merlin dejó el hacha clavada en un trozo de madera y relajó los hombros.

—¿Habéis recorrido cientos de kilómetros solo para decirme eso?

—Solo quería saber cómo estabais.

—A las mil maravillas.

Cogió los trozos de madera que había cortado y se metió en la casa. Morgana le siguió y, de inmediato, comprendió qué hacía allí. El joven mago dejó la madera dentro de la chimenea y comenzó a encenderla.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no, no puedo usar magia aquí. No todo el mundo lo entiende ni es tan comprensiva. Podría meterme en problemas por ello y es lo último que deseo.

Eso era algo que Morgana ya sabía y le hacía sentir inútil. Desde que desarrolló sus poderes no había hecho nada con sus propias manos y aquello le resultaba digno de admirar. Una tos seca detrás de ella le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella despacio. Hacía años que no la veía, pero no había cambiado nada. Tenía la tez más pálida, probablemente por su estado delicado de salud.

—¿Morgana? —murmuró la mujer con apenas un hilo de voz—, ¿sois vos?

—Sí, Hunith, soy yo.

Los pálidos y alargados dedos de la mujer se alargaron para tocar a la joven y ésta le apretó la mano. El rostro de la mujer se ensanchó en una sonrisa.

—Sois la viva imagen de vuestra madre —consiguió decir, con mucha dificultad.

—Madre, no debéis hablar —la regañó su hijo.

—Habéis sido muy amable por haber venido hasta aquí. —Un ataque de tos le entró de repente y no pudo continuar conversando. Merlin le acercó un poco de agua de la jarra de peltre que tenía en la mesita junto a la cama. Cuando por fin calmó la tos, prosiguió—. Morgana, ¿me podéis prometer una cosa? —La muchacha asintió lentamente—. Cuidad de mi hijo.

—¡Madre! —la reprendió el aludido.

—Es terco y algunas veces arrogante, mas es un buen chico. No hay más que ver cómo cuida de esta vieja.

Morgana miró de reojo a Merlin. Estaba a su lado, dándole la espalda a ambas. Parecía como si no soportara las palabras de su vieja madre y se estuviera reprimiendo algo. Salió de la casita; necesitaba un poco de aire. Morgana se disculpó con la mujer y salió detrás de él.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis que se trataba de vuestra madre?

—Me temo que mis asuntos personales no son de vuestra incumbencia, Morgana.

—Lamento mi impertinencia, mas no era mi intención. Solo sentía curiosidad, nada más.

—No me agrada hablar de estas cosas con nadie. El único que sabía de mi situación era vuestro hermano, que fue él quien me avisó del estado de salud de mi madre. No os mentí, si eso es lo que os preocupaba.

—No lo pensé. Yo…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un ruido les interrumpió la conversación y Merlín entró sin pensarlo. Hunith estaba en el suelo, inmóvil. Había tirado la jarra de peltre de la mesita y aquello fue lo que les alertó. Estaba inconsciente y Morgana se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Merlin cogió en peso a su madre y la dejó en su cama delicadamente. Se la veía tan frágil que no quería lastimarla más. La mujer abrió súbitamente los ojos, miró a su hijo y le sonrió. Cuando los cerró, Merlín lo comprendió; y se quedó paralizado. Por una vez en su vida no podía reaccionar ante una situación.

—Merlín… —comenzó a decir Morgana, apoyando la mano en su hombro. Él asintió, en silencio, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Morgana seguía sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado quería dejarle a solas en su tristeza, pero por otro no estaba segura de si era una buena idea. Se le vino a la mente el día en que ella perdió a su padre. Por muy mal que siempre se llevó con el mago, él estuvo en todo momento cuando más lo necesitó y sentía que debía devolverle el favor.

Tras un breve entierro, en donde ambos mantuvieron en silencio por horas, fue la joven bruja la que lo rompió.

—¿Estáis bien? —Él asintió—. Si necesitáis algo…

—¿Os marcháis?

—¿Preferís que me quede? —Merlín asintió—. ¿Y qué… vais a hacer ahora con… la casita?

Merlin alzó la vista hacia su compañera.

—¿De veras eso es lo único que se os ocurre decir en estos momentos?

Morgana se sonrojó. Probablemente era el momento menos oportuno para hacer ese tipo de cuestiones y se disculpó.

—Bueno, es un buen lugar para criar a nuestros hijos —instó Merlín, con media sonrisa, cosa que pilló desprevenida a Morgana.

—¿Nuestros qué? —bufó ésta.

—¿Ahora me lo vais a negar?

—No sé de qué me habláis.

—No opino lo mismo —le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa; Morgana negó nuevamente.

—Ilumíname.

—¡Oh, vamos! De sobra sabemos que siempre has estado enamorada de mí.

Morgana pegó el grito en el cielo. Varios improperios que más de un aldeano pudo escuchar.

—Ese no es un vocabulario adecuado para la hermana de un rey, mi estimada Morgana.

—¿Cómo osáis decir semejante falacia y quedaros tan campante?

—Porque es cierto, _milady_. Si me equivoco, ¿qué hacéis aquí, pues?

Morgana no supo responder y la sonrisa de Merlín se amplió aún más.

—Muy bien, hagamos la prueba.

—¿Cuál pr…?

No la dejó terminar cuando se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella permaneció quieta, sin reaccionar. Cuando se separó de él, su rostro se enrojeció.

—¡Maldita Helena! —murmuró Morgana.

—Esa reacción no era la que me esperaba, he de reconocer. Mas tengo razón. Y lo sabéis.

Morgana refunfuñó. Detestaba con todo su ser darle la razón. Mucho.

—Sois peor que una urticaria.

—Vuestros insultos serán siempre una dulce melodía para mis oídos.

Por más que se lo negara a sí misma, Helena estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez él era la persona que necesitaba en su vida. Aunque cada vez que recordaba todas esas veces en las que le ha puesto en evidencia, cambiaba de opinión.

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que deseáis con toda vuestra alma a una babosa de estiércol?

Por primera vez en todo el día, se había arrepentido de haber ido hasta allí. Se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la puerta, pero Merlin le agarró del brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso más.

—Si os sirve de consuelo —le susurró al oído—, yo siento lo mismo.

Ahora era ella la que no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Merlín le cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta afuera.

—Podemos dar un paseo por la aldea. Me temo que tenemos muchas cosas que aún no nos hemos dicho.

Para Morgana, Merlín podía ser irritante, pretencioso y egoísta, pero, quitando todo aquello, sabía que a veces podía llegar a ser encantador. Solo a veces.

 **FIN**


End file.
